


Hard Spoken

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Phone Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19513231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Aaravos loves Viren's voice...And Viren takes advantage of it





	1. Degradation

It'd been so long. So long since he'd heard another voice. And the Gods blessed him with _this_. The handsome human mage had a voice to match. One of silk and fire, a voice that could ease and burn in one sentence.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked, his voice giving away fear.

The relationship they had was more...practical, to say the least.

Aaravos served Viren, aiding him in getting the other humans to listen to him, teaching him spells beyond simple human comprehension. Aaravos doing anything, saying anything he could to hear more. His nights had become restless.

Viren's voice ringing in his ears, as if the man had cast a spell onto him. Aaravos was kept up at night, aching to be the object of Viren's attention, willing to do anything to hear his voice speak absolute sin into his ears. 

Fuck.

He had it bad.

He hadn't felt like this about anyone in centuries, but then again, none of his past loves had a voice like that. A voice that Aaravos was addicted to. When Viren didn't visit, he was starving. A hunger only Viren could sate. The nights grew longer and longer, spent alone in his bed, body wishing his hands were Viren's instead. He'd do anything, absolutely anything, to have Viren take him.

Hopefully, one day, he'd get that chance. 

Viren visited him again, finally. He hadn't visited for what seemed like years, but it really had been two weeks.

"Aaravos." Viren nodded, opening the withered tome he'd brought with him.

Aaravos had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

The way the human's voice seemed to dance around his name drove him mad.

"I need your advice on a certain spell."

Aaravos gave him his trademark smirk. "How may I be of service?"

Viren held up the tome, the pages facing the mirror.

"This, 'Uzimaki' spell. It's said to summon beings from a different, more twisted plane than our own, correct?"

"A dangerous spell. What use would you even have of it?"

"I want to test it. If you can help me master it, Katolis would be ready for any and all attack." 

Aaravos didn't like the sound of that. The beings the spell summoned are difficult to control, and that was if you were lucky. Not only that, but the tome had not described what these beings looked like. Aaravos only used it once. He knew what they looked like.

Viren would be scarred, horrified at the twisted mangled bodies resembling human beings.

"That...is not wise."

Viren raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"These are beings a human could never comprehend. Difficult to control. Visceral and dangerous." 

Viren closed the tome, putting it to the side. "Why are you so concerned, elf?"

"I live to serve you. Without a master, I have no purpose."

 _Because I need you. I crave you._ Aaravos thought to himself.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why serve me? You've demonstrated how powerful you are, you could wipe me out in an instant, even there in the mirror."

Aaravos was silent. He couldn't say it. The words were there on his tongue. _I want anything you can give me._

Viren sighed, "If you aren't going to give me answers, I'll find another way." He strode out of the room without another word.

Aaravos bit his lip. That voice. That damned voice. He walked away from the mirror, collapsing onto his bed. 

If only he could hear it, just once, whispering absolute filth, filling his body with his words. He needed it so badly. He shed his robe, his member already leaking. He shed his garments, taking his dick in his hand. He eased the want doing this, yes, but it was never enough. He wanted Viren to use him however he pleased, just to hear his voice purr.

Viren never noticed he hadn't taken the worm off his ear.

"Viren~"

Viren stiffened immediately.

Aaravos?

"Please, just..use me, take me." Aaravos panted, need and ache fusing together in his voice.

Viren flushed. No one, not even his wife, ever said anything like that. 

"Master.."

Viren bit his lip. Oh...he was loving the sound of that. He realized then and there, he really did have control. At least, in this situation. His cock throbbed at the notion; a beautiful, elegant creature like Aaravos, at his beck and call.

A powerful being, capable of crushing armies with a wave of his hand, was calling _him_ master. It turned him on more than he'd admit.

"A naughty elf you are~" Viren purred, making sure Aaravos could hear him. "Keeping a secret like this from me." 

Aaravos froze. "V-viren?"

"Seems I forgot to take our little friend off." Viren chucked. "But please, do continue."

Oh gods, it was happening. The mere thought made his body want to burst then and there.

"Well?" Viren asked, walking into his chambers. "Do you want to please your master or not?" He asked, locking the door.

Aaravos' mouth watered, sweet gods, this was heaven. "Y-yes."

"Good boy." Viren chucked off his shoes, shedding his overcoat. He loosened his pants, his member standing tall once freed. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Viren commanded, trailing a hand down his chest.

Aaravos obeyed, his body was on fire, A coil tightened in his body that almost hurt. "P-please, master.." He begged.

"Yes, pet?" Viren responded.

Aaravos groaned, "Please keep talking..." 

"Oh?" Viren chuckled darkly, "Oh you naughty thing. An elf of your power, of your esteem, getting off to a lowly human voice? What would the others say, about a mage of your power, at the feet of the creatures they hate most?" Viren stroked himself slow, drinking in Aaravos' moans.

Aaravos was a mess, desperately fucking his hand, wishing and begging silently that it was Viren touching him instead, owning him.

"I own you, elf. I am your master. You live only to serve me, you understand?" 

"Yes, yes, oh gods yes!" Aaravos cried, panting hard.

"Finger yourself." Viren ordered.

Aaravos took his fingers into his mouth, still thrusting desperately into his hand. His body going insane, Viren's voice giving him everything he'd ever wanted but could never say. 

"If you aren't going to obey, I might as well stop."

"NO! PLEASE!" Aaravos screamed, pulling his fingers from his mouth. He quickly shoved two inside him, keening at the intrusion.

"Good pet." Viren praised. His hand smearing the precome on the head of his cock.

Oh gods, Aaravos needed this for way too long. To surrender, to be owned like this, toyed with, used for a human's pleasure. It was a taboo in elven society, frowned upon. For an elf to be owned by a human. Perhaps that was why he craved it so much.

Viren was loving this. He'd never had power like this before. Always scraping for bits and pieces of respect, of acknowledgment. But this? To have this kind of power over an _elf_? A race known for looking down on humans as if they were ants? Viren was addicted.

Aaravos was fucking himself on his fingers. "Master, oh gods, oh master..." He was close, oh so close. Just a few more words, insults, anything.

"Slow down. You're not releasing anytime soon."

Aaravos whimpered, a small spell wrapping a ring around the base of his cock. He still kept fucking his fingers with abandon, moaning shamelessly. Fingers hitting his sweet spot hard.

"Good boy. Never actually had someone who obeyed orders." Viren purred.

"Then master, let me be the first." Aaravos begged.

"We'll see about that."

Aaravos could hear the smirk dancing on Viren's lips.

"Now...fondle yourself."

Aaravos did as told, groping his sack.

"They'd be disgusted with you. Debasing yourself like this. To a human of all things. Spreading your legs for the promise of being used, of being fucked raw. A living cum dump for human use." Viren promised.

"Master..please..." Aaravos' eyes rolling into his skull. 

"Your mouth, your ass, used and abused over and over till I've had my fill. Covered in seed, cum oozing out of you." Viren whispered sinfully.

Aaravos was going insane, imagining every word, every promise. Oh gods yes. He'd be good, he'd be so good.

"Do you even hear yourself? Moaning like a cheap Duren whore at the promise of being a toy for my enjoyment. A living sex toy all for me." Viren was panting now, he didn't even know where all this was coming from. Yet it felt so natural to him.

"Please...please..." Aaravos begged.

"Please what, my little slut?"

"Please...let me come. Please...please...please!"

Viren bit his lip, oh, he could definitely get used to this. It was intoxicating.

"Master! Viren! Please!" 

"Perhaps. If you say something for me." Viren was thrusting hard into his hand, sweet gods he was close, and this was way too good, it felt sinful yet oh so right.

"ANYTHING!" Aaravos screamed, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I want you to say, 'I'm Lord Viren's little fuck toy. His slut and his alone, my body at his beck and call, ready to get on my knees'"

Aaravos was a mess, toes curling, panting hard, legs spread wide. His body screaming for release. "I..I'm Lord V-viren's little fuck toy...."

Viren was drooling at this point, fucking his hand hard enough for the bed to creak, sweat trailing off his cheeks. "Go on.." He purred.

"His slut...and his alone."

"Yes..." Viren hissed.

"M-my body at his beck and call... ready to get on my knees..."

Viren lost it, seeing stars as he stroked himself through the most intense orgasm hes ever had, screaming.

"Ma-Master...please..." Aaravos begged.

"Come. Come for your master." 

Aaravos finally broke the spell trapping his cock.

"You're my little breeding bitch, Aaravos. And now you know your place."

Aaravos was sobbing, he thought he'd died for a second, his climax knocking his soul out his body. It was like every fiber in his body exploded at once. 

Once he finally came down from his high, Viren groaned. "Fuck...Gods I needed that..."

Aaravos was a twitching, trembling mess. He swore his brain was leaking out of his ears. He'd never felt this good in his life.

"Clean yourself up. I'll be back down in an hour." Viren stated.

"Yes, master."


	2. Willingness to obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is Stressed, thankfully Aaravos is the perfect stress relief

Viren slammed the door behind him. Fucking Opeli, always shutting down his ideas, the council always leaning in her favor. They never appreciated his creativity, his magic. He would show them all, how powerful he could be.

But until then... 

He pulled the cloth off the mirror, the mirror's light flooding the dark cell. He plucked the Caterpillar from his bottle, placing him on his ear.

"Aaravos~" Viren purred. "Your master needs you."

Aaravos almost tripped over his cloak rushing towards the mirror. He knew that tone in Viren's voice all too well now. Viren needed to blow off steam, and Aaravos was his servant after all. He bit his lip, shedding his cloak and standing before the mirror.

The smile on Viren's face was predatory, leering at Aaravos as if he was his next meal. He sat in his chair, legs spread wide.

Aaravos longing to mouth at his straining cock.

"Strip." A simple command, but sent fire down the elf's spine all the same.

This was what Viren needed. Power. Control. The council never listened, but his slutty little elf was eager to please. "Slower." Viren growled.

Aaravos slid off his garments, making a show out of it, swaying his hips, licking his lips, sucking his fingers.

Viren groaned, palming himself, the power he had over this celestial creature was addictive. 

Aaravos was already leaking at the sound, finally removing his clothes.

"Good boy." Viren praised, biting his lip. How he ached to fuck him raw, to finally claim him, would the bruises be a darker purple? He'd love to find out.

"How may I serve you, master?" Aaravos asked, eyes locked on Viren's.

"On your knees." He stood, releasing his straining member from his pants.

Oh, this was Aaravos' favorite. He kneeled in front of the mirror, eyes glazing over with lust. 

Viren's footsteps lead him right in front of the mirror, his cock so close that if the mirror wasn't in the way Aaravos would swallow it whole, given permission.

Aaravos splayed out his hands, as if he could catch Viren's spend, and gods did he ache to. He wondered what it would taste like. Salty? Sweet? His mouth watered at the thought.

"Who owns you?" Viren growled.

"You do, my lord. My mind, body, and soul are yours alone." Aaravos panted, precum dripping onto his star speckled thighs. 

Viren smirked, slowly stroking himself, biting his lip. "A deviant whore, that's what you are. Hard and leaking, on your knees for the enemy. You're aching for me to fuck your mouth, aren't you?"

"Yes, master..." Aaravos groaned, Viren always rough with his words. "Please...drink of me, let me please you, taste you..." Aaravos begged, eyes lidded.

Viren chuckled darkly.

Aaravos' heavy breaths started fogging up the mirror on his end. He lapped the condensation away, eyes mesmerized by Viren's length.

"Look at you. Desperately licking at the mirror, as if it could let you taste me. I shouldn't even let you, given how much of a filthy creature you are."

Aaravos moaned at the words, they felt like they were stroking him hard, cock twitching violently.

"You haven't even touched yourself, and you already look you're about to lose it. Absolutely disgusting. You crave this, being shown your place, lower than the dirt I walk on." Viren was panting, hips starting to thrust into his strokes. He hissed through his teeth. "A degenerate slut, ready to spread your cheeks nice and wide. I should whip you. Spank you for being such a horny little bitch."

Aaravos was drooling, mind racing at the thought.

"Lock you up tight, your only meal being my seed, night after night "

"Yes master...please..." Aaravos begged, he was so close, Viren's words alone being enough to ravish him.

Viren threw his head back, moaning loudly as he came, semen splattering the mirror.

Aaravos licked at the mirror, a vain attempt to clean Viren's mess. 

With a wave of Viren's hand, the mirror was clean. He walked back to the chair, sitting back down, still hard.

How Aaravos longed to ride his dick long and hard, having it fill him up inside, truly being the cum dump Viren said he was. 

Viren's eyes narrowed. "Finger yourself. I want to see."

Aaravos adjusted himself, giving him the view he wanted, his ass on full display. Aaravos lathered his fingers with spit, pulling them out of his mouth and teasing his entrance.

"I'm waiting." Viren stated impatiently.

Aaravos groaned at the sound of his master's voice, sliding the two fingers in.

"Good slut."

Aaravos was a mess, sweaty, drooling, his dick weeping. 

"Faster."

Oh thank gods Viren was being merciful tonight. Viren stroking himself in time with Aaravos' thrusts into himself.

"You'd be so full of me you'll be leaking for days."

Aaravos whimpered, fucking his fingers faster. 

Viren was panting, his strokes becoming faster, more deliberate. "Who's your master, slave?"

"Lord Viren, High m-age of- of-" He was close, achingly close.

"Of?"

"K-ka-KATOLIS! MASTER!" Aaravos was an erupting volcano, eyes rolling into his skull. 

Viren followed shortly after, leaning back in the chair, taking in the afterglow. "Good boy."

"Anything else, my lord?"

"Yes. Clean yourself up, and actually sleep this time."

It was strange how despite how Viren talked down to Aaravos, he always seemed to worry about him after.


	3. Promises come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos finally leaves the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is angst before the smut

The mirror shattered, the force of it pushing Aaravos to the farthest wall of his library. Books fell on him from the impact. His ears were ringing, he didn't know if he was breathing or not. A shape ran into the library, rushing to Aaravos' side. 

They were saying something, but he couldn't hear what. Everything seemed bright, too bright. He felt arms wrapping around him as everything went black.

* * *

Aaravos shot upright, gulping down air as if he'd been drowning. His chest was heaving, a cold sweat making him shiver. He put a hand to his heart, it was thumping violently, as if threatening to burst from his chest. He was shaking like a leaf. 

Viren opened the door to his chambers, stepping inside. Aaravos' library was magnificent, tomes he'd never heard of now at his fingertips. He turned to see Aaravos in a panic. His eyes widened, dropping the books and rushing to the elf's side.

Aaravos' head was swimming, too many thoughts screaming at once. Where was he? How did he get here? Why wasn't he in his library?

"Aaravos."

That voice.

The one of silk and fire.

He felt a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his head to see the source. It was Viren, his face painted in worry. Aaravos didn't know when he started crying. Or when Viren pressed him to his chest, petting his hair.

"Just let it out. I'm here." Viren cooed softly. He knew what a panic attack looked like. And even though no one had ever helped him through his, he knew exactly what Aaravos needed.

"You're not in there anymore. You're not alone. I'm here. I'm here to stay." He whispered, lifting Aaravos' chin up. He gazed into the elf's amber eyes, full of tears. He pressed their foreheads together.

"I want you to breathe. Just breathe. Focus on what your body feels, not your thoughts. Focus on your senses. Breathe." Viren instructed. "Its scary. I've been there. I know."

Aaravos sniffled, holding onto Viren for dear life. His breathing started to calm down bit by bit.

"That's it. Just focus on what you feel around you. Look with your hands, not your eyes." Viren stated, rubbing circles into Aaravos' back.

A knock on the door made Aaravos jump. He started shaking again.

Viren shushed him, kissing his forehead. "Its alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Dad? I brought that tea you asked for."

Viren nodded, motioning for her to put tray on the nightstand.

Aaravos clung to Viren tightly, the only thing he was certain of in an uncertain world.

"W-where am i?" Aaravos whimpered.

"In the castle, in my chambers." Viren responded calmly, lacing his fingers through the elf's hair.

"W-who?"

"My daughter, Claudia."

"I-"

"Its alright. I understand. A new place after all that time would scare me too."

"But the other humans-"

"The king has already talked to them. He's giving you shelter here. You can stay here, with me. With _us_." 

"T-thank you." Aaravos breathed, finally letting go of Viren.

Viren turned, grabbing the cup of tea Claudia had brought in. "Here. This should help you relax. Claudia concocted it herself. It's wonderful." Viren smiled warmly.

Aaravos took the cup, taking a sip. It was..minty, with a hint of lemon and cherry. An odd mix of flavors to be sure, but not a bad one. Aaravos took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Don't be. It happens to the best of us."

Aaravos gave a weak smile.

* * *

It took a few months for Aaravos to settle into his new surroundings. Viren giving him a tour through the castle, introducing him to everyone, helping him get used to life on the other side. The only people who still gave Aaravos a hard time was the rest of the council, Opeli especially. But, none of that really mattered. He was here, he was happy, he had Viren.

But there was one thing he still craved. It was late, Viren wouldn't be getting out of the council meeting for a while, which gave Aaravos time to prepare. Claudia had helped him find clothes that showed..quite a bit more than his usual attire. A few things however, he had to acquire himself. Xadians and humans were living in harmony once more, so it wasn't too difficult to go out and get what he needed.

He laid out everything on the nightstand, biting his lip. He cleaned himself up, draped himself in his new garments, and finally casting a silencing spell on the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room. He'd been aching for this, and gods...he was going to be loud. He knew it.

The light of the full moon cast itself in the room accompanied by the small flame of a candle.

Aaravos was already leaking. The anticipation alone lighting a fire inside his gut so bad it hurt. Gods he'd been dreaming of this ever since he first met Viren. To finally have it come true? He'd never even thought it possible. He heard the doorknob turn, a soft moan escaping him. He got down on his knees, facing the door.

Viren walked in, clearly upset.

"Master?" Aaravos purred.

Viren's breath left him.

The sheer clothes Aaravos wore leaving nothing to the imagination. Aaravos eyes glazed with need and lust.

Viren looked over at the nightstand and bit his lip. Chains, a whip, a smooth, thick crystal and a ball gag, sitting there, waiting to be used. Oh fuck yes.

"Please Master..." Aaravos keened, crawling on hands and knees to Viren's legs, kneeling up and pressing his cheek against the growing tent in Viren's pants.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Viren groaned. "Well? What are you waiting for?" 

Aaravos' eyes sparkled, quickly undoing Viren's pants, freeing the man's length. His mouth was watering, his tongue reaching out-

Viren smirked, slamming his cock down Aaravos' throat. "Of fuck..." Viren moaned, grabbing hold of Aaravos' horns. 

Aaravos moaning at the sensation as Viren fucked his mouth hard. His moans filled the air, drooling onto the floor.

"Look at you. Moaning just from a cock down your throat. You really are a degenerate bitch."

Aaravos whimpered, this was way too good. 

"Finally all mine. My little sex doll, to do with as I please. Oh you better be ready. I'm filling you right up tonight, slut."

Aaravos came from the promise alone, trembling from the force of it.

"Disgusting. Absolutely filthy." Viren groaned, "Take it. Drink it all down. Don't waste a drop." Viren warned. A thrust deep into Aaravos' throat and his seed shot inside.

Aaravos drank it up, like he hadn't had water in months.

Viren finally slipped out of Aaravos' mouth, a trail of saliva and come still connecting then together.

Aaravos looked up at Viren, waiting for the next order. His eyes hungry for anything Viren wanted to give. He'd ached for this for way too long.

"Undress me." Viren ordered, dragging Aaravos up by the chin.

Aaravos set straight to work, relieving Viren of his garments. His mouth watered at the sight. A slight dusting of chest hair, trailing down to his glorious cock, still hard. 

"Good boy." Viren rewarded him with a hungry kiss. He'd needed this so badly for too long. 

Aaravos whimpered, wrapping his arms around Viren. He could stand there forever in Viren's arms, letting the world fade around him.

Viren finally broke the kiss, pointing to the bed. "Bed. On your back." He demanded. 

Aaravos was quick to obey, nearly jumping into the bed. He felt like he'd burst then and there.

Viren climbed up onto the bed, glazing at the nightstand. "Now...lets see. Oh ho ho!" Viren bit his lip, twirling the whip in his hands.

"P-please..." Aaravos whined. It earned him a swift crack on his stomach, making him cry out.

"Silence, whore." Viren chides, deciding to keep it on the bed. He gripped Aaravos' hips hard, making sure to leave bruises. A sneer dancing on his face. "I shouldn't even impale you on my cock. A creature as filthy as you must be crawling with disease."

"Please master...please use me as you please. I'm your sex toy, your stress reliever, your come dump, your little elven whore." Aaravos begged.

Viren knew how much they both ached for this. "We'll see." Viren snapped his hips, burying his cock inside Aaravos.

Aaravos screamed, another orgasm racking his body. 

"You revolting slut." Viren snapped his hips, "Coming just from my cock filling you up. We're only getting started."

"MASTER! OH GODS DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Aaravos howled, clawing at Viren's back, tears dripping down his face. 

Viren grabbed the whip, a sharp crack filled the air. "I'll do as I damn well please, breeding cow."

Aaravos was groaning, intoxicated by the pleasure, the heat, the pain shooting up his chest.

Viren slid out of him, throwing Aaravos face first into the sheets, a hand wrapping around his neck. He had to take a moment to savor this. He waited months for this. The control he had was intoxicating. To finally exploit it again made his cock twitch in delight.

Aaravos was in heaven, letting Viren manhandle him as he pleased. He was a drooling, shaking mess, gods he needed this so badly. One thousand years of aching was so worth it, each touch from Viren's hands stoking the flame inside him brighter and brighter.

Viren shoved himself back in, setting a harsh pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room. Viren grabbed the whip again, each crack making Aaravos lose his mind just a little more. "Absolutely nothing. Nothing but something to breed, to fuck, to destroy. That's what you are. Everything you are belongs to me, elf. Your power, your heart, your body, your soul. You understand?"

"Y-yes!" Aaravos struggled to reply, his mind melting, lost in bliss.

Viren's hips stuttered, thrusting harder, deeper. "Your body was made for this. I bet I'm not the first to know that, but I damn well will be the last. I should keep you on a leash, lapping at my feet. Keep you in these whorish clothes and show you off as you're dripping with my spend." Viren growled, biting into Aaravos' shoulder as he came.

Aaravos wailed, another orgasm wracking his body.

"Look at you. Spreading your legs like this, screaming in bliss as I crack the whip on your back. I'm going to ruin you. You'll never be the same again. My dick will be only one that can satisfy you."

"Please....oh gods please..." Aaravos sobbed, drool soaking the sheets below him.

"What do you want more of?" Viren teased.

"M-more."

"More what?"

"More dick, more come, more pain. Master....please!"

Viren had a delicious idea. He grabbed the crystal off the nightstand, flipping Aaravos over onto his back. He brought the crystal to Aaravos' lips. "Suck."

Aaravos slathered the thing, as Viren trusted in and out of his mouth.

Finally Viren pulled it away, pressing the crystal in Aaravos right next to his cock.

Aaravos came, come splashing over the mark on his chest. His mind not able to form any sentient thought. He was primal, clawing at the sheets, screaming. 

"For such a powerful mage, you sure are easy to break." Viren chuckled darkly, shoving the crystal in opposite his thrusts, something always hitting his sweet spot.

Aaravos' hips blossomed in light purple and blinding white bruises. His drool pooling onto the sheets. Aaravos was a shaking mess, Viren coming again and again inside him, each time Aaravos howling, wailing, sobbing in bliss. At one point Aaravos was straddling his lap, Aaravos' own trembling body leading the rhythm, so damn full he was aching. Aaravos was quite the sight to behold. Cheeks and ear tips glowing white, tears staining his face, drool dripping down his chin. His hair draping his shoulders, sweat making his skin sparkle even more in the moonlight. His tongue lolling out of his mouth.

The final climax hitting them both hard, coming as one.

Viren slipped out of Aaravos, taking in the sight of his body oozing his come. He laid Aaravos on his chest, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

Aaravos fell asleep listening to Viren's heartbeat, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm a big Junji Ito Fan and the Spell basically references my favorite of his work, Uzimaki.
> 
> Go read it unless body horror is not your thing.


End file.
